Kagome's Bandaids
by Lemon Lyle
Summary: Our beloved dog-eared, half-demon friend Inuyasha could take on a thousand demons, Naraku, Hakudoshi, and many more without even a flinch of pain! But when Kagome takes off a band-aid.... O.o First fanfic!


**Kagome's Band-aids **by **Abominable Carpet**

* * *

Sheathing his Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha let his face fall into a scowl as he turned toward his favorite Priestess.

"Inuyasha!" She ran up to him, embracing him in a tight hug before releasing him and looking into his golden eyes. "Are you hurt?" The half-demon didn't return her hug, but kept her stare, a grunt coming from his throat.

"You think that pathetic excuse for a demon could hurt me?" He snapped. "Then you must be stupid." Kagome's eye twitched. She turned on her heel and stomped away from the ungrateful hanyou, and then looked over her shoulder; a furious expression on her face.

"Sit boy!" She screamed. Inuyasha felt the breeds around his neck respond, sending him face first into ground. Groaning, he pushed himself up, shaking a fist in Kagome's direction.

"What did you do that for?!" He growled. The black haired women was about to make a snappy comment when she saw Inuyasha's cheek was bleeding, along with a small cut above his right eye. Feeling guilty, she scurried over to her over-sized yellow backpack and pulled out her first-aid kit. Rummaging around in it, she pulled out two small oval looking things; a little white square and a tube. Getting to her feet, she walked over to the red-clash-wearing man who was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest. Sighing, Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha, gently turning his face toward hers as she placed the tube and band-aids on her leg, and started wiping away the dirt from the cuts.

"What are you doing?" the half-breed mumbled after a minute.

"You cut your cheek and eye from falling onto the ground," she stated. Inuyasha grunted.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't told me to sit, dammit." Biting back a snappy report, Kagome put down the white square and picked up the tube. Twisting the cap so it fell off, she squeezed it lightly, watching as the pasty medicine stuck to his skin. Before she was done, Inuyasha pulled his face away, swatting her hand.

"Why'd you do that?!" She growled in frustration. He could be such a jerk sometimes, not caring about anyone but himself.

"It stings," he growled back. Kagome sighed, shook her head, and forcefully grabbed his chin and pulled him closer to her.

"It will be over soon," she said softly, surprising Inuyasha into a stunned silence as she finished with the medicine and screwed the cap back on. Looking away from the hanyou she loved so dearly, Kagome grabbed the band-aid and turned back. Peeling away the paper that kept the sticky part of the said band-aid sticky, she gently put it on his cheek lovingly while doing the same to the other cut just above his right eye.

"There," she said, getting up. She turned and slowly walked back to Sango slapping Miroku, who was most likely touching her butt as Kirara and Shippo both shook their heads sadly. Kagome didn't stop when she heard Inuyasha's footsteps behind her, just kept walking.

"Kagome..." she heard him whisper. She slowly turned her head toward him, a small frown on her lips.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" He looked away from her, a troubled look on his handsome features.

"T-thank..." he seemed as if he was struggling to speak. "Thank you." Kagome smiled. _Finally, he said thank you to me! _She cheered inside of her mind.

"Your welcome." Inuyasha looked up, glaring slightly.

"When do I get to take it off? It feels funny."

"Tomorrow." the hanyou grunted.

"Alright," he stubbornly folded his arms. Kagome wasn't having any of _that_, so she dove for his hand and dragged him over to the others, smiling and waving as Inuyasha protested. _Back to his old self already, _she thought as she watched the half-demon chase Shippo around the small fire Kirara made. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

The Next Morning

---------------

"Alright, Inuyasha, this is going to hurt a little bit," Kagome soothed as she grabbed a strip of the band-aid that was attached quite firmly to his right cheek. He grunted and closed his eyes.

"I slaughtered thousands of demons and fought Naraku and the others without a flinch of pain!" He said cockily. "I think I can take a little oval thing being ripped off my skin. I don't feel pain." The young Priestess sighed. He was so stubborn.

"I'll take it off on the count of three, okay?" She finally decided.

"Whatever! Just get it over with!" Inuyasha whined. Mentally, a wicked smile crossed Kagome's face. Getting a firm hold on the band-aid, she prepared herself.

"One, two--" she jerked her arm back, and along with it the said band-aid. The hanyou yelled in pain, and jumped back, rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He screeched. "You said three! You pulled it off on two! That freaking hurt!" Kagome rolled her brown eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't feel pain," she said with a smirk as Inuyasha grumbled something she didn't catch. "Anyway, let me take off the other one." Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha, who in turn got up and stalked away from her as if she was a threat. Slowly, the black haired women picked up speed, so she was chasing him around the small field they were in.

"Come back here Inuyasha!" She screamed, her arms reatching out for him.

"No! You're going to hurt me!"

"Be a man!"

"I don't want to!" Kagome made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded like a furious growl. Just as she caught up with him, the hanyou turned around and Kagome tripped on a rock, sending her crashing into his body as they rolled around in a ball. When they stopped, Kagome found herself pushed tightly against Inuyasha's well toned chest; slightly straddling his legs with her own. Blinking in awe as their faces were only inches apart, realization struck her so hard she swore she saw stars. Her face heated up with a blush as she looked into the shocked, golden eyes of Inuyasha.

A long whistle made the two snap back into their surroundings. Kagome was on top of Inuyasha, and they were intimately hugging one another. And to top that off, Miroku, Sango and the others were watching! To save herself from some of the embarrassment, the Priestess swiftly reached up and ripped off the band-aid that was above his eye. Getting to her feet, Kagome walked away with her head held high, even when she heard the growls coming from the hanyou she was so in love with and the blush that seemed to deepen and never go away.

_That was so embarrassing! _She held her breath, then let it go. _Yet so...romantic... _

_

* * *

_

**//D i s c l a i m e r//: I do not and will not ever own Inuyasha. **All credit for the characters goes to **Rumiko Takahashi.**

**//D r a b b l e. If you have something better to do, don't read//: **Rawr! 8). Hope you liked my first Inuyasha x Kagome fanfic! I tried to make it funny. Special thanks to **Akarui-kun**, who gave me the idea for the band-aid. XD. A round of applause people! -spot light on Akarui-kun-. You should check out her stories, theirs so cute. :D. Anyway, read & review! Flames will be eaten by Kirara. :D Beta reader needed! 8D


End file.
